


A Coil of Suspicion

by booktick



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Empathy, Episode: s05e08 Dear Sigmund, Falling In Love, Friendship, Good Intentions, M/M, POV Sidney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: Such a gentleness that bled from day into night when the two were around each other. He couldn't put his finger on it when he first met BJ but things were adding up the more he was exposed to the 4077.





	A Coil of Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise.
> 
> A/N: I did my best trying to write Sidney, I hope I did him justice. I love him quite a bit.

* * *

Sidney didn't need much direction when he first entered the 4077. A poker game was always the talk of the camp, and Sidney had been more than happy to join in wherever the fun was. As for the Swamp itself, it was a beaming icon of its' own kind. A one of a kind in all honesty. All he had to do was follow the smell and laughter, and on occasion, the shouting.

In all honesty, he could find Hawkeye and Hunnicutt a mile away this way, if he wanted to. The pair had grown on him not quite like a fungus but rather like moss. It helps if they're together more so. It brings a sort of life to the place, which can often be lacking. It was a welcomed embrace for Sidney Freedman, no matter what the occasion. Still didn't mean he always liked what he found around those embraces.

On top of that, he bundled himself from head to toe, before the poker game and afterwards, to fight the weather--he wasn't sure which side was winning at the moment though. He was as snug as a bug in all of those layers, yet the cold still crept in from all sides. So much for Springtime, the bite of the cold was worst than the bark of the wind.

Nevertheless, once he was around Pierce and Hunnicutt, it faded away upon one hug or slap on the back and ' _How ya doin', Sidney?_ '. It was like stepping into a house to see long lost family members, wanting to see some more than others perhaps but all the same happy to be there. Surely others felt the same at the 4077. Like BJ Hunnicutt, he figured the man could relate to the feeling.

BJ Hunnicutt had put on his shoes and went to work like everyone else at the 4077 yet, late at night, long after the poker game, Sidney could see the same doctor slipping off Hawkeye's boots as his companion remained lying on his cot and asleep from the looks of it. Such a gentleness that bled from day into night when the two were around each other. He couldn't put his finger on it when he first met BJ but things were adding up the more he was exposed to the 4077 and to _them_.

It wasn't so much that he spied on the dastardly duo than he was merely stumbling upon them on occasion. It was often happy accidents that he witnessed such scenes. While two weeks into his prolonged vacation at the 4077, Sidney had been heading to his own cot when he had walked by and saw through the Swamp, and it was by mere chance and luck for the BJ and Hawkeye that Frank Burns seemed to be absent.

His steps had began to slow, until he came to a complete stop. His head tilting as he eyed the inner workings of the Swamp. Similar to the night after the poker game, BJ was sat on Hawk's cot from what he could manage to seat from this distance. BJ was leaning over with a smile that could only be described as California sunshine. Hawkeye was awake as well, as the two exchanged soft murmurs to one another. He figured the two must have had a long day of work, due to the influx of wounded.

Sidney could feel the warmth of the Swamp from where he stood, even as cold as it was outside. That had only been one of many instances he had experienced in his time at the 4077, his little vacation away from home. Instead of staying long this time, he carried on his way to his earlier destination. By morning, he was back knocking on the front door of the Swamp. He waited and expected Hawkeye to be the one to answer the calling card, instead it was his friend, BJ Hunnicutt. 

"It's open," BJ called out, "Come on in."

As Sidney entered, he saw how a grin spread over the man's face. He grinned back, nodding as his hands rubbed together to find some sort of heat. BJ seemed to be attempting the same, with an occasional wiggle and shake of the body as he sat on his cot. His hands busy as always, such was a surgeon's life. Sidney didn't envy him for it, in fact, he was almost apologetic though he didn't know why. Most likely never wish to know if ignorance truly was bliss.

"Good morning, Hunnicutt," Sidney plopped himself down on one of the free cots, hands in the pockets of his coat "How are you feeling today?"

"Swell." BJ nodded, looking back down at his boots, which were on his lap and mud covered it would seem, "Cleaning my boots."

"Don't want the 4077 to notice a little mud, huh?" 

"Oh, it's Hawkeye's favorite thing but I'm afraid if I don't the children might start copying me." BJ laughed, all teeth in his grin.

BJ began to shine his shoes once more, the mud stains eventually coming up. Each move was as gentle as when BJ took Hawkeye's boots off. Sidney watched him all so carefully, the way BJ didn't get frustrated when a piece of stuck mud on the bottom of the shoes wouldn't come out or how the man smiled as he worked. If it had been Frank, Sidney might expect the job to end incomplete. But not with BJ.

"Hawkeye in surgery?" Sidney asked.

"Huh? Oh, no," BJ let his shoulders rise then fall "Out probably trying to seduce nurses again."

There had been a momentary falter in Hunnicutt's grin, it wasn't obvious at first but the slower the movements in cleaning made it stand out as well. Sidney's own smile faded away, laughter lines gone and his expression replaced with something just as warm yet not quite the same. He pulled out his hands from his pocket to rest them on his lap.

"Everything alright, BJ?" His tone softer this time.

"What?" BJ lets a laugh escape him, it's got cracks in it all over "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Really." The surgeon placed the brush aside with the cloth and merely held onto his half cleaned boots instead. An unfinished job, very unHunnicutt.

"That so?" Sidney nods.

"Yeah," BJ stood, moving and placing the boots under his cot, "I should be checking in on you. Last time you were in here, you were really down, Sid."

"Yeah, down in the dumps can happen to anyone here I suppose." Sidney drooped his eyelids, "It's good to have someone to talk to though." He gave a shrug of his own, "People like you and Pierce often help just by listening."

Another laugh with cracks followed his remark, if BJ wasn't careful, it'd break.

"That's giving me a little too much credit, Sidney." BJ doesn't look at him now, doesn't even raise his head as he sits back down on his cot.

Me, not us. Interesting. 

Sidney placed his hands on the cot he sat on, eyes still trained on BJ Hunnicutt. He tilted his head, watching, not quite sure what for yet. But he was sure he'd know when he found it. He blinked, and BJ's hands were back on the same lap that once housed the dirty boots. Fingers tangled together and thumbs twiddled in the silence shared between them. 

Well, someone had to break the ice. Probably better to slide right down it in this situation. 

"You know." Sidney began, "I don't think I've ever seen someone run as fast as Frank Burns. Especially in this weather."

"Yeah, well," BJ rubbed his wrists, "Frank can be gullible. Hawkeye couldn't stop laughing when he saw Frank soaking wet and covered in mud." There was a twitch on the man's lips.

Ah. _There_ it was.

"Hawkeye's a practical joker himself." Sidney agreed, "I'm sure it created quite a stirring inside him after seeing what you did. Well, what _we_ did." He smiles some again as he remembers, being the catalyst for the latest Frank Burns' burn.

"Mhm." BJ finally looked, the sparkle back in him, and though his smile was now smaller, it met his eyes.

BJ continued, "I'd do anything to get a laugh out of Hawk. He's my best friend." Another nod followed, as if reassuring himself as well as well as Sidney.

"I'm sure he is, BJ." ' _And I'm sure you're his_ ' went unspoken. 

Sidney looked at his feet before he took a deep breath. It rattled his bones. When he looked back up, he didn't see the empty space between him and BJ, no, he saw a long branch that he was about to climb out on. It was definitely a gamble, if he was wrong, saw too many signs that weren't signs and merely chance happenings, he could very well change his entire relationship with BJ, not necessarily for the good either. But he, somewhere inside, felt an obligation. Not only as a doctor but as a friend.

"You know when I write to Sigmund," he cleared his throat, "It helps me get my thoughts out. I don't worry what he'll think or say. That isn't the point. It's just a way to express myself without any turmoil." He pulled out the small journal from his pocket, the same one the two sneaks he called friends found earlier in the week.

"Oh." was all BJ could murmur.

"Sometimes it isn't Sigmund for people. Sometimes it's to the very thing or person that's troubling you inside." He pats the journal, "Sometimes it's easier to write it down, write a letter, knowing only you'll see it but at least it's been said."

BJ looked down again, eyebrows fixed together for a moment "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Sidney." When he looked back up, his smile was gone yet the look they shared in this moment just between them...

Sidney would never forget it.

"No trouble, BJ." He reached out, a hand on BJ's shoulder, his thumb absentmindedly stroking the clothed flesh there.

BJ laughs this time, it feels good to hear. "You must be really cold to try and steal my warmth there, buddy."

"Spring is in there air, they say, even in this cold." Sidney laughs in return, "But I'm more than happy just to be here freezing my buns off if it means I can be around you." Sidney slipped his journal back into his pocket.

He cupped BJ's cheek for a moment and pats it gently, "What are friends for?"


End file.
